Some Bones to Pick
by Storm O
Summary: New chapter 8. My fanfic drabbles for the new Fox television show. I joined a challenge where I was given 100 prompt words. In exchange, I need to write 100 ficlets. Most of them, I'll post here. Enjoy!
1. Touchdown

Disclaimers: I do not own nor make a profit from this. Rightful owners are Josephson Entertainment and Far Field Productions in association with 20th Century Fox Television.

Character: Brennan  
Spoiler: Before the pilot episode  
AN: The prompt word was beginnings

**Touchdown**

As the Boeing 757 landed on the runway in Washington DC, Temperance looked out the small, dingy plane window at the freshly mown grass and leaves rustling in the light breeze. The two months she had just spent in Guatemala, identifying genocide victims, had been a unique and unforgettable experience. She had even safely tucked a very interesting specimen into her duffle bag. Thoughts of studying it under all the resources and microscopes available to her at the Jeffersonian Institute danced in her mind.

When the plane taxied to a stop at its assigned gate, Temperance immediately stood and retrieved her bag and laptop. She had flown first class, like she always did, but not because she craved the extra attention. Truthfully, she would be much happier if the attendants just left her alone. Her reasons for traveling first class amounted to simplicity, a quieter atmosphere, more space, better handling of her luggage, and the enticing perquisite of being one of the first ones to deplane. After a more than twelve-hour flight, all she wanted to do was be on solid ground for longer than an hour, find Angela, and go home.

Home being the Jeffersonian, of course. Temperance spent more time there and in her laboratory than at her apartment. She knew she was secluding herself from society, but she loved her work. She lived for her work. Besides, at the moment, she had total writer's block. Many nights in Guatemala had been spent staring at the menacing computer screen and keyboard for hours before giving up and going to bed. Her readers were already demanding a sequel to her recently published best selling book. She had explained in a rather lengthy email to her publisher that she had ended the novel for a reason. Plus, she didn't write sequels.

After the flight attendants opened the door and the ramp was securely moved into place, Temperance disembarked and walked briskly towards the lobby. She glanced from side to side, looking for Angela. When her eyes finally located her dear friend, she shook her head in disbelief but couldn't hide the knowing smile. By the look on the male airport employee's face, he was receiving a very revealing show. Little did Temperance know that this was just the beginning of a very interesting chain of events.


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimers: I do not own nor make a profit from this. Rightful owners are Josephson Entertainment and Far Field Productions in association with 20th Century Fox Television.

Character: Angela (written in first person)  
Spoiler: "The Man in the SUV" episode.  
AN: The prompt word was air.

**Thoughts **

My reflection is still ashen as I stare into the bathroom mirror. I can't believe that Tempe can look at those melted, charred remains without flinching although I know that she has seen far worse. I could feel my stomach begin to churn and just knew I had to get away from the crime scene.

I caught a glimpse of Zack photographing the victim and the body parts, but he didn't seem upset. Why did I have such an amateurish reaction to the scene? I see bones all the time. I've seen partially deteriorated corpses, but this was different. It was fresh. It was raw. The air still held the distinctive, lingering smell of burning flesh and smoldering rubble.

I remember glancing at Seeley's face as I indecisively toyed with the evidence bag before practically tossing it back into Tempe's arms. I expected to see him frown disapprovingly at me, but he didn't. His expression looked sympathetic and concerned. I thought I even caught a similarly matching twinge of repulsion on his face, regarding the task before them, but I surely had to be mistaken. He has seen this before, right? He was use to it.

I just hope he stayed to help my friend. I'm sure he did. I know Tempe was counting on me, and the look she gave me was a mixture of hurt and understanding. She knows that I'll do just about anything for her, but I couldn't stay and watch her sift through what was left of the victim. Not this time. Maybe next time.


	3. The Bone Yard

Disclaimers: I do not own nor make a profit from this. Rightful owners are Josephson Entertainment and Far Field Productions in association with 20th Century Fox Television. Also, I make no profit from the mention of Michael Jackson's song, "Thriller", nor Vincent Price's rap voiceover.

Character: Brennan, Booth  
Spoiler: None.  
AN: The prompt word was lightening. Also, written for a 2nd challenge, using the phrase "The Bone Yard."

**The Bone Yard **

"Where are we going again?" Seeley asked as he and Temperance drove down a hilly mountain road in Virginia. The storm outside raged against their vehicle as lightening streaked ominously in front of them, cracking sharply and making both of its passengers jump in their seats.

Temperance glanced at him before she answered, "It's called The Bone Yard. I've told you this a dozen times."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what it's called. I've never heard of it. What is it?" As an afterthought, he quickly added, "You have not told me twelve times."

"Yes, I have," she calmly answered before asking, "What do you think it is?"

"Well, knowing you and your sense of humor, or lack of," Seeley paused for a moment, chuckling as Temperance shook her head at his comment, "I'd say that it is a cemetery."

Temperance's smirk widened and the lightening flashed again, reflecting off her amused eyes. "A cemetery? Well, I speculate you could call it that if you were so inclined."

"I could call it many things, I suppose. Graveyard. Burial grounds. A final resting place."

"Don't forget necropolis," she added.

"Or, it's a dark, stormy night," Seeley continued, ignoring her interjection, "so we could be raiding a crypt, tomb, morgue…"

"Catacomb, mausoleum, sepulcher," she finished, annoyed by his various names for places where bodies are sometimes buried. "Turn at the next crossroad."

Seeley began to slow down, flicking on the brights so that he could see the reflection of the road sign. He could hear a crunching sound as he turned onto the gravel road. A huff of displeasure escaped his lips as the stones from the road stuck in the tread of his tires and pelted the underbody of his SUV.

A sly smile graced Temperance's lips upon hearing his unspoken exasperation. "There's a drive on the other side of the bridge. It's on your left. Turn there."

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Seeley asked, creeping up to the old, dilapidated wooden bridge that looked like it would cave into the waters below it under too much weight.

"It'll hold us, but I wouldn't take your sweet time crossing it," she matter-of-factly answered.

His black SUV coasted onto the bridge, and Seeley could feel the bridge sag under the weight of the vehicle. The structural object seemed to groan tiredly. He gave it some gas, and the SUV suddenly lurched forward as it cleared the bridge. "Next time, maybe we should bring something lighter," he suggested, turning onto a winding driveway.

"You're the one that always insists on driving," she smugly replied. She could see the cabin, hidden behind all the trees. The flashing lightening added to its foreboding appearance.

As Seeley pulled up to the cabin, he read the words over the doorway.

_Welcome to The Bone Yard_

He chortled as he glanced over at Temperance. "This is your bone yard?"

"For the thirteenth time, this is The Bone Yard," she emphasized the correct name of the dwelling. "This is where I come when I need certain 'supplies'," Temperance quipped. She slipped out of the passenger seat.

"Supplies? What kind of supplies?" he asked curiously, reaching for his door handle.

"Just stay here. I'll be right back," she instructed before slamming the door shut and walking up the path to the cabin's entrance.

"Sure. That's what they all say," Seeley mocked inside the quiet SUV. How many movies had he seen when the actor or actress said, _I'll be right back_, and they never returned? Reaching over, he turned on the radio. The sound of Vincent Price, reading the voiceover from Michael Jackson's song, "Thriller", filled the SUV. The FBI agent felt a shiver creep up his spine as another lightening bolt snapped and thunder loudly clapped above him. He remembered this song from his childhood but hadn't heard it for many years.

Suddenly, it was quiet, except for the light rain outside. The silence was abruptly interrupted by Vincent's maniacal laughter at the end of the narration as it echoed threateningly inside the SUV. At the same time, a burst of light illuminated the night sky.

Seeley jumped unexpectedly and apprehensively looked out into the temporarily brightened night. "Very funny, Bones. Very funny," he muttered under his breath.

"What did I do now?" a voice inquired as the car door opened and shut, and Temperance slid into the passenger seat.

"You heard me?" Seeley asked.

"Read your lips. The lightening lit this place up like an Alaskan summer night," she answered. "And don't call me Bones anymore."

The FBI agent smirked. "Anything you say, Doc."


	4. A Morning Interlude

Disclaimers: I do not own nor make a profit from this. Rightful owners are Josephson Entertainment and Far Field Productions in association with 20th Century Fox Television.

Character: Brennan, Charlie  
Spoiler: "The Man in the Bear" episode.  
AN: The prompt word was breakfast.

**A Morning Interlude**

"Temperance!" a voice called out, trying to get her attention. The young man jumped out of the elevator just as the forensic anthropologist reached for the handle of the stairwell.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"I was just coming by to see if you wanted to have breakfast before you started scouring the woods again."

"How did you know I was staying here?"

Flashing her his sexy smile, Charlie answered, "I have a way with women. I could be any of those guys in your books."

_You could be my cannibal too_, she thought to herself as she contemplated telling him that the desk clerk divulged confidential information on one of its guests and that she could report the clerk, but Angela's words echoed in her ears: _Have some fun_.

Temperance would not argue with anyone that Charlie seemed to be a nice enough guy. He was charming and built. She had deduced that the night before at the bar as they danced. She could always consider this a chance to learn a little more about the UPS employee and the town.

Charlie noticed her hesitation but also caught the way her eyes scanned across him. "We could go over to Mindy's Diner. Mindy serves the best breakfasts in Aurora. Plus, the sheriff's office is across the street." He paused and then quickly added, "Because I'm sure that you will be meeting him there to continue your investigation."

"Charlie," Temperance began, "breakfast sounds wonderful."


	5. Leaving Aurora

Disclaimers: I do not own nor make a profit from this. Rightful owners are Josephson Entertainment and Far Field Productions in association with 20th Century Fox Television.

Character: Brennan, Booth  
Spoiler: "The Man in the Bear" episode  
AN: The prompt word was what.

**Leaving Aurora**

Seeley drove out of Aurora as Temperance continued to bore him with words and details about cannibals and their nature that he didn't want to know. She had ruined his appetite at breakfast in more than one way. "Temperance," he interjected, trying to get her attention. Listening to her continue, apparently un-phased or unaware that he had spoken, he said a bit more harshly, "Bones!"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Please. Can we talk about something else?" he requested.

"Like what?"

Seeley looked at the mountainous region. "How about the scenery?" The words slipped out before he remembered that they had already commented on the countryside on their way to Aurora. He hoped that maybe, with the pressure of their latest assignment behind them, they could have a decent conversation.

"It is beautiful," she replied, looking out the window and trying to imagine the area covered in snow. "Charlie says it's even more…"

"Let's not talk about Charlie either," Seeley adamantly grumbled. "Let's just not talk right now."

Temperance leaned back in her seat, reflecting on the sudden jealous personality of the FBI agent. If she remembered correctly, he had definitely showed it multiple times while staying in Aurora, especially the night they danced at the bar.

"What are you thinking about?" Seeley asked, glancing over and noticing the smirk on her face.

"I believe you requested that we remain silent," she remarked tersely.

"You are infuriating, you know that don't you?"

"Interesting. I annoy you and drive you mad. I guess that is why you think my ass is smart," she expressionlessly remarked.

"For the record, I called you a smart-ass," he corrected, adjusting his sunglasses and driving towards the airport in blissful silence. Some days, the only way he could win was to keep his mouth shut.


	6. Black Friday

Disclaimers: I do not own nor make a profit from this. Rightful owners are Josephson Entertainment and Far Field Productions in association with 20th Century Fox Television.

Characters: Brennan, Angela  
Spoiler: a tiny blurb from the pilot  
AN: The prompt word was Thanksgiving

**Black Friday**

"Come on, Tempe. It'll be fun," Angela whined. She had been begging and pleading all day to get Temperance to accompany her on her traditional after Thanksgiving shopping spree.

"I'm not going. I have things to do," Temperance argued.

The artist huffed and flopped down on one of her friend's chairs. "You've never shopped on Black Friday, have you?"

"Huh? Black Friday? I don't know what that means."

"Sweetie, Black Friday is what the biggest shopping day of the year is called. It is the day after Thanksgiving. Every single retail store has these unheard of sales specials. Most stores have free give-a-ways when you walk in the doors. There are tons of people trying to get TVs for fifty bucks. It is really a lot of fun," Angela explained. "It's even more fun to go with your best friend."

"I don't need a television," Temperance deadpanned.

"What about Pete's?"

"Pete? Pete's what?"

"His TV. You smashed it. Remember? Aren't you going to help him replace it?" Angela asked, still amused by that little story of Pete "breaking" into retrieve his television on the same night that Temperance returned from a two-month trip to Guatemala.

"Oh yeah," Temperance sighed. "What time does this store with fifty dollar televisions open?"

"Five o'clock."

"In the morning?" She watched Angela nod. "Okay. Do you want me to pick you up?" she asked, giving into her friend's request.

Angela smiled brightly. "I'll drive. My car is bigger," she announced, walking out of the room.

"Bigger? Hey, Ang, wait! Bigger?" Temperance called out after her friend as Angela disappeared. "I think I made a mistake," the normally confident forensic anthropologist muttered.


	7. Viewpoints

Disclaimers: I do not own nor make a profit from this. Rightful owners are Josephson Entertainment and Far Field Productions in association with 20th Century Fox Television.

Characters: Brennan's POV, but the entire cast is present, including Goodman.  
**Major** **Spoilers**: "The Man in the Fallout Shelter", the Christmas episode  
AN: The prompt words were family, parents, Christmas, children, and strangers.

**Viewpoints **

_Additional AN's: I usually don't do this but because of the nature of how I wrote this and not wanting to spoil anyone, I need to explain that the next five drabbles, (each are 100 words), are Tempe's observations of her quarantined friends and their families. After the cast was locked inside the Jeffersonian because of a release of a biological decontaminate, each squint and Booth had special visitors through the protective glass door at the Jeffersonian._

* * *

Dr. Daniel Goodman

The twin girls looked so happy to see their father. Tempe overheard the children babbling, trying to out talk each other. She heard her boss laugh at the girls' speculation that Santa was in Florida and headed towards their house.

She knew that Goodman would give anything to be home. To be the one tucking them in and reading them the coveted story, "'Twas the Night Before Christmas". She knew that he would happily dress in a Santa Claus suit and place the wrapped gifts under the tree. She knew he would have done anything to be with his family.

* * *

Zack Addy

Tempe's mouth fell open as a clan of Zack's relatives invaded the lobby of the Jeffersonian. She was surprised to see practically his entire family from Michigan in DC. She could almost feel the love between kin and saw Zack's boyish reflection in the glass. She knew she treated Zack like a kid sometimes, but he was a genius and she was grateful that Goodman had allowed her to teach such a person, who was ready, willing, and able to learn. She felt a lump grow in her throat when she saw the parting look between Zack and his parents.

* * *

Dr. Jack Hodgins

Jack's girlfriend was gorgeous; she was tall and had long, brown hair. Tempe didn't even know he had a girlfriend but guessed by Angela's whispers to Zack that no one knew. They all just assumed he was making up some girl in Quebec to be his personal masseuse for the Christmas holiday. The thought did cross her mind that Jack could have been stretching the truth, but there was no doubt that he definitely did have holiday plans.

She overheard some of Jack's conversation to the woman. The dialogue was completely in French. Something else Tempe didn't know about Jack.

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth  
(Additional spoiler: "A Boy in a Bush") 

Tempe watched the FBI agent pace back and forth. Goodman stood off to the side watching, also. The way Seeley kept eagerly looking for Parker made it hard for Tempe to watch. When Sid brought the young boy to the glass, Tempe had never seen Seeley so happy. The way Seeley knelt down and placed his hands on the glass in an effort to touch his son tugged at Tempe's heartstrings. She never knew Seeley had a son. The revelation had shocked her, especially after they had discussed children and how the Sanders case had affected everyone at the Jeffersonian.

* * *

Angela Montenegro

When the bearded gentleman approached the glass, Tempe thought that it had to be a mistake. The man didn't resemble her best friend at all. She recalled Angela's words and studied what she could see of the man. She didn't recognize him, but Zack and Jack must have since she heard their whispers and saw Goodman shoot them a warning glare. Tempe smiled as she watched Angela and her father interact. They talked quietly, and she could hear her friend laugh at a few things her father must have said. They seemed more like strangers than relatives. Tempe wondered why.


	8. The Now and the Not Yet

Disclaimers: I do not own nor make a profit from this. Rightful owners are Josephson Entertainment and Far Field Productions in association with 20th Century Fox Television.

Characters: Brennan, Booth  
Spoiler: "Aliens in a Spaceship" Missing scene that takes place after the rescue but before the ending scene.  
AN: The prompt word was friends

The Now and the Not Yet

"Where are we going?"

"We," Booth began, arching a brow at his weary partner, "are taking you home, and then I'm going to my place to catch some sleep."

"What about that partial toll tag? Have you seen it yet? Put a trace on it? Identified it?"

"Bones, Bones, simmer down. It's late. Besides, Hodgins has it. We'll trace the piece of that bumper sticker tomorrow." He reached over and patted the top of her hand. "We _will_ find out who the Grave Digger is."

Brennan forced a smile but felt an icy chill run the length of her spine as the memories and haunts of the abduction and confinement in a buried car flooded back to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a couple of concerned glances from Booth but remained quiet, concentrating on trying to remember anything else that she hadn't told Booth.

"Hey. You okay?" Booth asked, interrupting her thoughts and touching her hand again.

"Hodgins says I have faith," Brennan blurted out.

"What?"

"Faith," she answered then added, "in you."

"I'm not God, Bones," Booth stated, giving a half laugh and wanting to nip the topic of religion in the bud before it started. Of the million things that they could talk about, over the recent weeks, she had become increasingly determined to talk about religion. He removed his hand from the top of hers and ran it through his hair.

"You get things done. I knew you wouldn't let us down. I knew you were working hard to find us. That's not faith. That's knowledge. That's fact."

"First of all, Bones, that _is_ faith. You believed in me. Trusted in my ability to get the job done. Secondly, everyone worked hard to find you two. That message that was sent to my cell phone was decoded by Zack not me. I was just…" He stopped mid-sentence and refocused on the road, trying not to look at the anthropologist sitting beside him. His mind started to remind him that she always sat there and how he wouldn't be able to imagine any other partner sitting in that spot. And yet, it almost happened. He felt a lump growing in the back of his throat and swallowed hard.

"You were just what, Booth?"

"Nothing, Bones. You're safe now."

Brennan turned slightly in her seat, pulling her left foot up slightly and tucking it behind her right knee. "You were just what?" she repeated.

"Persistent, aren't we?" Booth countered, laughing to hide his true feelings.

"You were going to tell me something, and I want to know what it was."

Booth knew it was no use arguing with her. "Okay. I was going to say that I was just really worried. I was frustrated. I couldn't call your cell phone back. I had no clue what that code meant. And time had run out." He sighed heavily. He hated the feeling of helplessness but had felt it today.

"But you did find us. You saw the puff of air from the airbag explosion and pulled me out."

He looked over at her sincere face. "Look, Bones, you and I have a special relationship. You're my partner. You're my…"

His hesitation allowed Brennan to guess, "Friend?"

"Friend. Yes, friend. We're a great team. You and I and our squints." Booth shifted his eyes back to the road. She was more than a friend or partner, but he couldn't tell her that. Not yet.

"We are," she agreed. She wanted to tell him that their friendship was definitely something special, and perhaps it was a little more than a friendship, but unlike all of her other ways to connect relationships anthropologically, her feelings for Booth had manifested into something that she wasn't ready to risk their partnership for. Not yet.

As the silence crept in again, Booth changed the subject. "So Bones, where did you learn to hotwire?"

"_MacGyver_."

Taken completely off guard and unable to hide his surprise, he asked, "You? _MacGyver_?"

"Sure, I watched TV when I was a kid. My dad and Russ liked the show. I liked to listen to them discuss how probable it was for the MacGyver guy to actually free himself from whatever predicament he was in."

"And they just so happened to have a show where MacGyver hotwired a car horn to his cell phone in order to send one last text message."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Cell phones didn't exist back then in the same capacity that they do now."

"Just checking," Booth smirked.

"Well, they did have," she began but Booth cut her off, "Bones, I don't need a history lesson in communication devices."

Brennan felt the car slow and looked at her surroundings. "Booth, this isn't exactly the way to my place."

"I know, Bones. I need to make a stop," Booth explained. He remembered their earlier conversation as he pulled off the road and into a parking lot. "I was too harsh the other day. I'd like it if you accompanied me inside."

Brennan looked at the large church, her eyes following the brick structure, pausing at the beautiful stain glass window, and then continuing all the way to the top of the steeple. "Now?" she questioned. Seeing his nod, she answered with a smile, "Yeah, I'd like that."

The corners of his mouth turned upwards before he added, "Just one stipulation."

She flashed him a knowing glance as they walked up to the doors of the Catholic church. "I know. I promise that I will try not to disrespect your God in His house."

"That's good enough for me, Bones." _Good enough for me_, he repeated to himself.


End file.
